Hybrid mesh networks are being utilized to extend coverage areas, provide better coverage areas with fewer dead spots, improve throughput and reliability, or the like. Hybrid mesh networks also provide diverse networks by combining different wired and wireless interfaces between access points (APs), gateways, routers, nodes, client devices, or the like. Specialized protocols for discovery, formation, routing, and learning algorithms are desirable to quickly and automatically build and maintain reliable hybrid mesh networks.